


For All Intents and Purposes

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley learns that gay sex is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Intents and Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Twi Kink Fest prompt: http://twikinkfest.tumblr.com/post/12493786097/jasper-edward-are-high-school-players-with-all-the
> 
> Thanks to Strae for betaing.

Eleven o'clock is quickly approaching and the party is in full swing. The music is turned up as loud as it can go and the majority of Forks High's senior class is beyond drunk.

As the host of the best party Forks has ever seen, I have been the center of attention for three hours too fucking long. By now, everyone is too inebriated to give a shit. No one notices a thing as I slip up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Jasper's already there, waiting for me.

"Jesus," I groan, sagging with relief. I begin unbuttoning my shirt as I cross the room, and Jasper smirks at me, doing the same from where he's already seated on my bed.

"Took you long enough," he grouses.

I throw my shirt to the floor and slide a knee on either side of his hips, straddling his lap to help him get his shirt off.

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. _'Edward, play beer-pong with us. Edward, let me tell you every fucking detail about your own stereo system. Edward, feel my tits–'_ "

Jasper grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me back, almost off of his lap, effectively cutting me off mid-sentence. "Edward, shut the fuck up," he hisses before quickly pulling me to his mouth for a rough kiss.

Groaning, I reach behind him and push his shirt up then scratch down his back. His hold tightens on my hair, tugging sharply at my roots.

_Good god._

My eyes all but roll back into my head. "Fuck," I pant, breaking away from his mouth. "Fuck, Jasper, fuck me."

He pulls my head back and presses biting kisses to the underside of my jaw, and I whimper helplessly, already so hard, so turned-on I'm shaking.

"How many tits have you already felt up tonight?" Jasper asks suddenly.

Startled by his question, I freeze up, can't think. "I– I don't know."

Jasper easily flips our positions, throwing me down onto the bed and straddling my thighs. His hand grips my cock tightly through my jeans, rubbing it through the thick denim.

"Are you drunk?" he asks.

"No," I reply honestly. I try to arch up off of the bed, wanting, _needing_ more friction than he's giving me, but his weight holds me in place.

"So there were that many girls tonight then. So many you can't even remember." It's not a question.

"They wouldn't leave me alone," I say defensively.

Jasper chuckles as he pulls my jeans open with a harsh tug. "They never leave you alone."

" _You_ never leave me alone."

His smirk widens. "That's true."

He says nothing more, pulling my jeans and underwear off in one quick movement. He kneels back onto the bed and drops down over me. He licks a thick stripe up the underside of my cock and wraps his lips around me, taking me as deep as he can and spitting me back out before I can even catch up enough to enjoy it.

"Ugh," I grunt, writhing against the bed at the feeling of the cool air against my hot, wet flesh.

My hand moves down to my cock, stroking slowly while I watch him stand up and drop his pants to the floor, kicking them aside.

"Don't come all over yourself," he warns.

Rolling my eyes at him, I sit up on my elbow and keep jerking myself as he watches. I lewdly drag my tongue across my lips with my eyes locked on his cock, but the effect is ruined when I snort as his cock gives a very interested twitch. He shakes his head at me and drops down into a squat beside the bed, reaching underneath.

_Fuck._

I lie back flat on the bed, a mixture of nervousness and lust pooling heavily in my stomach.

If Jasper wanted a quick fuck, there's a roll of condoms and a bottle of lube in my bedside table, which he knows. But it's not going to be one of those nights. No, he wants something more, and there's no telling exactly what that might be. The container hidden in the underside of my boxspring holds a pretty large variety of items for him to choose from.

All of a sudden, the room feels too hot as sweat prickles at my skin, but still, I shiver as he stands and drops a plain black plug beside my hip. He turns to get the lube and my grip tightens on my cock, pulling with quick, practiced movements at the thought of what's to come.

"Hands off," Jasper says hastily as he drops down gracelessly onto the bed. He knocks my hand aside, leaving me panting and desperate for friction, cock leaking and aching where it rests against my belly. "I wasn't kidding. If you blow your load before I even get started, I am not going to be happy."

I know he has a point, but I fucking hate it when he teases ― which makes it his favorite thing to do. I don't think I can _handle_ a night of him teasing me. I'm not entirely sure yet if the plug is a good sign or a bad one.

Without preamble, he slicks his fingers with lube and pulls me to the edge of the bed. One by one, he opens me up, mouthing wetly at my balls as he works his fingers in deep, spreading them wide. I bite down on my knuckles each time he twists them _just so_ , brushing over the sweet spot. He hits it unexpectedly, fingers curling inside of me and circling there. I cry out and grab at his hair, arching against the pressure until I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Too much, too much, stop," I gasp.

He bites down on the juncture where my thigh ties into my hip just as he pulls his fingers from me, quickly replacing them with the plug, the tip of it nudging inside.

"Cold," I whine.

He huffs against my hip and twists the plug, pushing it in just a little more. He hooks his free arm under my knee and pushes it up toward my chest, climbing onto the bed between my legs.

"Come on, don't be a baby. Open up," he grumbles.

"I'm serious, it's fucking cold."

And it's kind of big, not to mention how the lack of warning before shoving a toy up my ass was a bit uncalled for.

He pulls it out a bit and pushes it in again, further this time. I whimper, and his brow draws together as he concentrates solely on working the plug into me without hurting me. It's really not _that_ big, but I whimper through the whole process, gasping and clutching at the sheets ― half because the stretch does hurt a bit, and the other half because he's fucking sexy when he's focusing so intently.

I groan as the toy narrows, finally all the way inside. Jasper nudges the base right up against me, twisting and pulling and playing with it ― being a terrible fucking tease already.

"Whoa."

My body locks up on instinct at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice, clamping down on the toy ― which suddenly feels _so fucking huge_.

Jasper's head turns quickly in the direction the voice came from; I can't bring myself to look.

This is... humiliating. Fucking painfully mortifying.

"Does it feel good?"

Jasper's on his feet in the blink of an eye, fury obvious in the tense line of his shoulders as he stalks across the room. I grab the edge of my comforter and flip the blanket over me as I sit up, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of the plug inside of me.

Riley is standing in the open doorway, jaw slightly unhinged as he stares at me with wide eyes, curiosity written all over his face. I look away from him quickly, to Jasper who's striding toward him. Riley seems surprised when Jasper grabs a hold of him, pulling him into the room harshly.

For a second, I myself wonder what the hell he is doing, but then it hits me, crashes into me, making me nauseous. Riley knows. He fucking _knows_. There's no mistaking what he saw, and he _knows_ everything that Jasper and I have worked so hard to keep a secret.

"What the fuck, man?" Riley says as Jasper shoves him against the wall, hard enough to make the shelves rattle slightly. Finally, his eyes move from me to Jasper.

" _What the fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Jasper asks, voice low and threatening.

"Calm down," is all Riley has to say for himself before he's unabashedly staring at me again.

I at least have the blanket to cover myself with, but Jasper is completely naked. I wish Riley would look at Jasper, but his eyes stay locked on me.

"Does it hurt?" Riley asks, the inquiry clearly directed at me. I have no intentions of answering any of his questions.

Jasper pulls him away from the wall to smack him back against it again.

"Ow, fucking ow. Let go of me," Riley protests, futilely struggling to free himself from Jasper's hold.

"I asked you a question."

"What? Oh, oh yeah. I thought I heard someone crying. The door was locked, so I jimmied it open, and I saw... I saw you. Oh god, putting that in him. And it... He just fucking took it. I– What does it feel like?"

Jasper pulls Riley away from the wall once more then shoves him sideways, in my direction. I expect him to fall, he's clearly intoxicated, but he just stumbles before righting himself again, sending Jasper a baleful glare. Apparently he isn't as drunk as I thought, just enough to loosen his lips. That's not altogether reassuring; there's no way he's going to just forget about this. He'll tell everyone.

I tighten my hold on the blanket as he looks back in my direction.

"So why the fuck were you just standing there watching, you little fucking pervert?" Jasper demands sharply.

"I wasn't! I mean, I was, but I didn't think... I didn't try, I was just surprised. You two get all the chicks, and you fuck each other too? Not that I care ― I don't care, I can't believe it, but it's good, that's nice, whatever. Jesus, you were putting that thing in him, though. I couldn't look away, I fucking– Jesus."

Jasper is staring at Riley blankly, and I can feel Riley's eyes on me, but I refuse to look at him, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead. I swear, if he asks me one more time what it feels like to have a plug in my ass, I will punch him in the fucking face.

"Come here," Jasper says. His abrasive tone is gone, replaced with the gentle one he uses when he wants me to do something I don't want to. Only, he's not talking to me, he's talking to Riley, staring at fucking _Riley_.

Riley looks dubious but takes a step forward, toward Jasper. Jasper grins, which probably doesn't help because he has this way of smiling that's as charming as it is threatening. He nods his head at Riley reassuringly and puts his hand out, saying again, "Come here. Come on, sit down."

He guides Riley down on the bed next to me, sitting him right beside me. If looks could kill... Jasper would be so fucking dead right now.

"What the hell are you doing?" I angrily whisper through gritted teeth.

That smile ― that _fucking_ smile. He's got some fucking plan, and I have no idea what it is. I can see the mischief in his eyes, the trouble stirring there.

"It's okay," Jasper says, sitting down on my other side, stretching one arm out behind my back and placing the other across my lap, pushing my blanket aside slightly. "Riley won't say anything, will you, Riley?"

"No, no. No, of course not. I won't say anything," Riley promises hurriedly.

 _He's fucking lying,_ I want to scream at Jasper. _He's a fucking liar, he'll tell everyone._

I keep myself in check, pressing my lips together tightly to stay quiet. Jasper slides his hand over my thigh, underneath the blanket, as he leans in to kiss my neck. Swallowing uneasily, I glance at Riley. He's just sitting there, staring, watching us, eyes locked on the hand Jasper's moving slowly upward between my legs. I clamp my legs closed, and Jasper nips at my ear.

"We have to do this," he whispers. "We've got to fuck him. He can't tell anyone a goddamn thing if he was just as much a part of it as we were."

My thighs fall apart for Jasper as he nudges his hand up higher. "Oh," I breathe. He sucks a bruise into the side of my neck as his hand curls around my softened cock.

He has a point. He's right. Of course he's fucking right ― he may be an idiot, but he's good for something.

It's not like Riley's unattractive, not in the least. It won't be difficult to fuck him, not for me anyway. I'm not entirely sure how he'll feel about it...

I look at him as Jasper works to get me hard again, and he's still watching me, watching Jasper work his hand over me, his face blown open with curiosity. He wants this. He's got to fucking want it, and we have to keep him quiet ― there's no other choice.

Hoping it'll look like an accident to him, I let the blanket fall off one of my shoulders ― he'll be able to see Jasper stroking my cock. He doesn't look away; clearly he's interested, in something.

"Make some noise," Jasper whispers.

I gasp, arch up into Jasper's fist, and let the blanket drop further as my cock hardens.

"Give him one of your little whore shows," he says, smirking against my ear.

Rolling my eyes behind my closed lids, I moan and spread my legs further, bumping a knee up against Riley's. I grind down against the plug and whimper, "Oh, oh."

I don't think Jasper could possibly smirk any harder. "You've got to do it," he whispers. "He's probably scared of me, and he can't take his eyes off you anyway. You need to get him to do it."

Steeling myself, I lean into Riley's space, clasping the front of his shirt in my fingers and pressing my mouth to his. For half a second, he's still, but then he's pulling back, all wide eyed and sputtering. I don't let go of his shirt.

"Wait, wait," he rushes to say. "Can't I just– I just want to watch."

"No," I answer firmly, kissing him again.

He inhales sharply, tensing up further. I keep kissing him and grab one of his wrists, guiding his hand between my legs, letting him touch what he was so interested in knowing about before.

At first, he pulls back, mouth dropping open in surprise, but when I put his hand back again, he gets more bold quickly and nudges his fingers deeper, between my cheeks. He skims a fingertip around the rim, where I'm stretched open around the toy, and I push my tongue into his mouth, groaning unabashedly when he finally starts kissing me back.

"Take your clothes off," I pant as I pull my mouth from his, tugging at his shirt.

He looks unsure, eyes darting toward the door and down to the floor, but he nods and I let go of his shirt. I wrap my hand around my cock and wait for him to get undressed. He stands there, shifting nervously and breathing shallowly. I'm afraid he'll run.

"Riley?" I whisper earnestly. The sincerity of it is mocked, but he doesn't seem to notice as he looks up at me and then at my hand on my cock.

He says nothing as he shrugs off his shirt and kicks off his pants. Sitting back down on the bed beside me in nothing but a pair of flimsy boxers, I notice he's flushed down to his chest and most definitely aroused, if his tented underwear are anything to go by.

I sit up on my knees and crowd into his space, closer this time. As I'm kissing him, I rub the slick head of my cock over the heated skin of his stomach. He pulls back, head dropping down to watch what I'm doing.

God, he really likes to look.

I glance over my shoulder at Jasper. He's sprawled back across my pillows, lazily fisting his own cock as he watches us.

Kissing isn't working as well as I hoped it would. I turn back to Riley and draw his attention away from my dick by asking him, "Can I suck you?"

"Um," he answers, biting his lip as I trail a hand lightly down his chest, his stomach, to rest it over the bulge beneath his boxers.

"He's really good at it. Better than all the girls," Jasper says quietly, though his voice still startles Riley who seems to have forgotten we're not alone together.

I keep my eyes wide and innocent, licking my lips ― that always works on Jasper, not that he ever needs persuading anyway.

Riley nods stiffly and I plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth before sliding down to the floor to kneel between his legs. For the time being, I leave his boxers where they are, rubbing my hands soothingly up and down his thighs while I lean in to nose at him through the fabric. I open my mouth and breathe out over him, pressing my lips around the thickness of his cock and licking at the rough cloth that keeps it confined. He huffs out an unsteady breath, thighs tensing under my hands, and I slowly work his boxers down, getting him in my mouth as soon as he pops free. Once he's inside, his head drops back and he groans, and he doesn't seem to notice when I get his underwear off of him entirely.

Jasper moves off the bed then, and Riley stiffens, eying Jasper's approaching form uneasily, but he goes boneless when I swallow him down to the root. Jasper kneels behind me and gives a quick twist and nudge to the plug in my ass, and I groan around Riley's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Riley gasps, blinking down at me with his mouth hanging open.

"He loves having his hair pulled," Jasper says.

He gives Riley the chance to do it himself, but when he doesn't move, Jasper grabs a thick handful of my hair and shoves me down on Riley's cock. I grunt and clutch at Riley's thighs, drooling all over him as my eyes roll back. He pulls me all the way off a few seconds later and brings my mouth to his for a kiss before he lets me go. Jasper plays with my plug and nips at my shoulder as I suck Riley's cock, and eventually he pushes the bottle of lube into one of my hands.

I set it down by my knees and press a hand to Riley's stomach, encouraging him to lay back. He only goes so far as to lean onto his elbows, determined to watch me. I spread his thighs further apart with my shoulders and bring my hand up to his balls first.

It's not until my thumb is circling over his hole that he realizes what I'm going for. I don't even bother trying to feign innocence, grabbing for the bottle of lube and slicking my fingers up. He tenses further at the feel of my wet fingers at his ass, unmoved to give in despite the fact that his cock is halfway down my throat.

"I've never done this before," he confides. "I don't know if–"

Unexpectedly, Jasper angles the toy inside of me, pushing it in as deep as it can go. I hurriedly pull off of Riley's cock, gasping for breath as my back arches at the feeling.

"Oh, god," I choke out against his thigh. It hits me then, what it is exactly Jasper's trying to do. "Feels so fucking good," I moan, shamelessly rocking back against Jasper's ministrations.

Riley can probably see the toy, how Jasper is working it halfway out and putting it back in place. I wish he could see how good it feels, how much I want to get something inside of him and stretch him out, to show him how good it is.

The slick tip of my finger presses in slowly as I suck his cock into my mouth again, swallowing it down and twisting into him carefully. I only make it to the second knuckle when he starts to push me away.

"Wait, I think this is a bad idea. I'm not... gay."

At that, I almost snort. His flushed, hard cock would beg to differ.

"I'm not either," I lie easily. Obviously we're all a little gay, but what the hell. If he wants to deny it, so be it.

"I know," he says. "I know you're not. That's why I don't know if this is such a good idea, you know? We're not gay, so this is..." He swallows thickly, darting his eyes down to look at me.

"It's okay," I tell him softly. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. It'll be our secret, okay? Jasper and I have kept what we do together a secret for a long time, you can be a part of it. No one will ever know but us. Right?"

Riley's nostrils are flaring wildly, he's so anxious, fidgety, muscles shifting with his discomfort. He can't fucking back out now. His hard-on isn't even flagging, not in the slightest. Some part of him wants this, he can't hide that.

I part my lips around the spit-shiny head of his cock, sucking and licking away the taste of pre-come, keeping my eyes locked on his the entire time.

I slide off of him slowly to whisper, "I want to. I want you so bad, Riley. It'll feel so good, I'll make it so good for you. I want it so much. Please, _please_."

Hesitantly, he nods his consent. Jasper all but laughs as he buries his face into my shoulder, his relief palpable.

"You're such a fucking shameless slut. I think you used pretty much the exact same speech on me. 'Let me suck your cock. Oh, I want to suck it so bad,'" Jasper mutters quietly, amused.

I elbow him as inconspicuously as I can, mouthing back a nearly silent, "Worked too, didn't it?"

He chuckles and all but shoves me to my feet.

"Lie back, it'll feel better," Jasper instructs Riley, guiding me onto the bed.

Riley shifts around, leaning against the pillows at the head of my bed. I toss the bottle of lube next to him and crawl up between his thighs, sucking a bruising kiss to his hip and licking at his balls as I raise his knees up, parting them wide. Jasper drops himself down beside me and pulls my mouth to his for a kiss before he wraps first his hand and then his lips around Riley's cock.

I reapply lube to my fingers before once again slipping them down Riley's ass, pressing against his hole. It's easier now ― maybe it was the reassurance, or maybe it's both of our mouths on his cock, but I bury my finger in his tight ass without much resistance. The second takes bending and twisting to get it in. He's so fucking hot inside.

"Oh, oh god," he whimpers as I crook my fingers up.

Jasper brings his hand around Riley's cock, gripping him tightly at the base. "Don't let him come yet," he breathes against my mouth.

He kisses me and slides Riley's cock between our lips, right in the middle so both of our tongues and lips are wrapped around it.

I'm fucking jealous, it's got to feel so good. And it must, because he's fucking himself down on my fingers, practically mindless with it already. He clutches at my hair, pulling sharply just like Jasper showed him, and Jasper smacks my ass sharply when I rut down against the bed, rubbing my needy erection against the mattress.

"Don't you come either," Jasper says roughly, and quickly adds, "Hurry up, I want to fuck him."

Frowning, I cautiously press a third finger to him, alongside my other two. He stretches around it, and I bet it hurts a little, he's so small. But he takes it.

"Why do you get to fuck him?" I ask petulantly. I'm the one wearing the fucking plug. I thought he was going to fuck me, and at least let me sink my dick into Riley.

Jasper grins, sliding his tongue around Riley's cock and across my bottom lip. "Because I said," he answers smugly.

That's not even a fucking valid reason, though honestly, it may as well be. He usually _does_ get whatever the fuck he wants, the bastard.

He pulls away then, climbing over me and standing up. He gets a condom on and asks Riley if he's ready. Riley looks uncertain, sobering up quickly when I pull my fingers from him.

I crawl up beside him, kissing his bitten-red bottom lip. "Let him fuck you, Riley." I push my thumb against the corner of his mouth, nodding at him. He stares at me openly, looking so fucking guileless and utterly debauched at the same time; he's gorgeous.

I kiss him again when he nods, licking deep into his mouth, swallowing all the little noises he makes as Jasper eases himself inside.

When I pull back, he's breathing hard, mouth opening around each pull of air, and I can't resist just looking at the two of them together. It's hot. They look so good together. I'd be jealous, but I think I probably look just as good with them. Jasper is always a sexy fucker, and Riley's cute to begin with, so of course he's going to look even better while he's being fucked. He's all loose and pliant, skin glistening with sweat and his cock is thick, swollen-red, jutting up against the soft curve of his belly.

"Will you suck me?" I ask him, licking a bead of sweat off of the side of his neck. His mouth looks too good to resist, all wide and plush, wet-looking. I groan just at the thought of getting my dick in there when he nods, _yes_.

I turn around to face Jasper, carefully placing a knee on either side of Riley's head and leaning down to suck his cock into my mouth, just as he does the same to me. He has no idea what he's doing, but he's eager enough, gingerly taking me in his mouth deeper, deeper, sucking and licking, working his hand over what he can't get inside. His hips jolt up off the bed zealously, thrusting into my mouth, throwing off Jasper's steady rhythm. He's going to come, I can feel it and I'm sure Jasper can too.

Jasper fucks into Riley harder as I take him in deep. Riley's moans are choked off by my cock in his mouth, muffled around it, and it feels fucking fantastic. His cock kicks against my tongue and he floods my mouth with the bitter taste of his come. Jasper fucks him through it while I swallow him down and suck him for all he's worth.

My cock is abandoned against his cheek, resting in his limp palm as he pants for breath against my hip. I cant my hips downward, slipping through his fingers. He tightens up his hold on me, getting back to it with a renewed vigor. With his free hand he reaches up and grasps my plug, playing with it again.

Moaning, I press my sticky mouth to Jasper's stomach. Even with Riley's lack of experience, I won't be able to take much more. Jasper tangling his fingers into my hair and tugging every so often doesn't help.

"Take it out of him," Jasper instructs Riley. "Go slow, be careful with it. Just slide it out, nice and easy."

Riley does as he says, and Jasper pulls back from me, replacing the used condom with a new one.

"Oh, god, fuck," I moan. He's going to fuck me, fucking finally.

I gasp and whimper helplessly as Riley removes the plug, dragging it out so fucking slowly. I nearly collapse when it's gone, but Jasper doesn't let me, dragging me up and turning me around. He pushes in with a long, quick thrust.

Jasper doesn't go easy. Holding my arms back behind me, he fucks me hard and fast. His grip is bruising tight, both keeping me in place and making sure I don't fall forward, face first.

Riley watches us with wide eyes, silently staring. It probably looks like it hurts ― it probably _should_ hurt, and it likely will, later, but for now, it's the best feeling in the fucking world.

Jasper's grunting and groaning, hips snapping forward relentlessly. He's close, I can feel it in the way he's going harder, harder, harder. It doesn't take long for him to slam deep and come inside of me. He doesn't let me go, won't let me get a hand around my cock to get myself off.

"Riley," he says roughly. "Take care of him."

Riley looks like he doesn't quite know what to do as he gets up on his knees.

"Suck me, please, _please_ ," I beg him, arching my hips up as much as I can with how Jasper has me held in place.

Riley looks up at me, then down at my dick, which is so fucking hard, it hurts.

"Please!" I choke as Jasper grinds into me, his still hard dick dragging over my prostate.

Riley drops down onto his stomach and takes me in his hand, in his mouth.

I curse loudly, fighting not to thrust all the way down his throat. The second Riley's lips are around me, Jasper is rocking his hips, giving me just enough friction inside to drive me insane. I can't even watch, it's too much.

Jasper frees one of his hands from around my arms and brings it up to my hair, pulling in sweet, sharp tugs.

"Look at him sucking you off," Jasper says. "He looks so fucking good with your cock in his mouth, Edward, look at him."

He guides my head forward, and I meet Riley's wide, dark eyes looking up at me. His red mouth is stretched obscenely around me, cheeks hollowed with suction. He looks so fucking good; it's so fucking good.

I give him no warning at all, and he makes a mess when I come, smearing it across his lips, all over his cheek and his chin, his throat, sticky wetness slicked across the jut of his shoulder, his collarbones.

He sits back on his heels, looking so put out, his mouth all pursed up in distaste. I'd laugh, but I'm not even close to capable. Instead, I collapse forward onto him, almost throwing us both to the floor. He seems shocked when I kiss him, sucking away the taste of my come from his lips, licking it out of his mouth. I wipe the worst of it from his cheek with my hand, grabbing the comforter to clean up the rest of him.

After I kick the blanket to the floor, I fall down next to him on the bed, exhausted. One of his arms gets trapped under me, but I don't bother moving once he curls it around my waist, holding me to him. Jasper sits at the end of the bed watching us, his head tilted a little curiously.

He pats my thigh. "Go get me a drink."

I narrow my eyes at him in my best attempt at a glare ― I'm too lazy to get the full effect across, I'm sure.

"Go get your own goddamn drink," I say.

He rolls his eyes and looks at Riley, repeating, "Go get me a drink."

Riley flinches a bit, like he means to get up, but I press my weight down harder against his arm, keeping him in place. He's got a lot to learn.

"We're butt-sore, go get it yourself."

"I did all the hard work," Jasper mutters.

"Tell that to our asses," Riley whispers, almost too quiet to be heard.

I snort, and Jasper huffs, looking severely betrayed. "I don't like this. Ganging up on me is not allowed."

"Quit talking and go get us drinks," I say, rolling over to press my face into the pillows, pleased that Riley's arm stays around me. If anything, he pulls me closer.

Jasper grumbles as he dresses, making a point of slamming the door as he leaves. I hear Riley yawn beside me. I'm asleep before Jasper returns.


End file.
